The Legend of Spyro: Spyro's decendent
by Benmor
Summary: What happens to Callum, Spiro and Blade when everything goes wrong. They are Spiro, Cynders and Hunters descendents and get's into just as much mischief and fights.
1. It's just the beggining

Chapter 1

Me: Hello and welcome to my First story. Please feel free to point out areas that do not make sense.

This story is in the process of being re-done so if you have any suggestions please say them now BUT read ALL of the story before suggesting.

Response to Review from Josh (guest): No in the games there are 3 moons not 2. Notice this is my story so I can set it when and where I want. Not all dragons are honorable and/or Noble: E.g. Malafore, he was neither. I am also using basic human history (we are evolved from apes) in this story. As I have already said this is my story. It also works with the prequel to the story.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SPYRO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HIS GAMES. I also don't own anything from Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn treader. Although it would be cool if I did. I ONLY OWN MY OWN OC'S.

* * *

PoV: ?

"Children inside. Let the adults handle this. Archers to arms. Cannons at the ready. Surround it if it lands. If it attacks subdue it. We will interrogate it later. If it attacks that is. If it doesn't strike you don't strike it. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Our teacher/Sargent shouted.

"Yes sir." They said with eyes strained on the horizon. "We understand sir."

'Why do we have to go through this drill every day?' Thought Callum. 'Nothing ever comes and they always see things in the distance. It could be birds for gods sake. You know what I am just going to go up there and see what is going on.'

Fact file:

Name: Callum.

Age: 14

Gender: Male.

Personality: Head strong and gets fed up of the rules easily.

Specialty: Logical skills and Magic (he doesn't know he can do magic yet)

Favorite weapon: Staff

"Go on up there if you think you are man enough." Said our teacher just as I started moving. Surprising him to no end. "Now now. I never thought I would see the day when one of my students would do as I have asked." I thought is he really that bad a teacher. It's either that or no one would actually go when he asked. Big chickens.

Then something whooshed past me and landed behind me. I was scared out of my whits. "Oh shit." I whispered. I really didn't want to turn around but I thought it best if I did. Before me was a purple dragon with blood red wings like Cynder, a leaf shaped tail and 2 horns like Spyro. He (That's the impression I got) looked quite powerful. He started to say something but was cut off from the fact that armed men appeared around him with archers aiming at him.

* * *

PoV: ?

"Oh come on, do I have to get up." I groaned.

Fact file:

Name: Spiro.

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Personality: Loyal to his friends and willing to help/defend those in need.

Specialty: Able to use more than 1 element, good ambassadorial skills.

Favorite weapon: The elements (He is a dragon. Duh)

"Yes you do Spiro. You have a big day today. I know it." Said my mother, when she says that she is usually right. Which annoys me to no end.

"Still don't want to get up. I am _tired." _I complained.

"Get up now. Or you can tell the guardians why you are late." She shouted up at me.

"All right, all right. I'm up." I said hurriedly. I then flew out my window and went to the Temple. The Temple was a huge marble building. With a huge door and huge windows. The door was inlaid with gold ruins. I was told they were spells, but I couldn't read them so I don't know.

When I had reached the council in the room of visions (where the pool of visions is) someone had thought that we needed to send an ambassador to the Humans to try and make peace... and see what else is happening. We have become pretty secluded because we don't want to be attacked.

And so for obvious reasons (strongest, fastest, smartest. Well maybe not smartest) I got elected to do the job and was sent out soon. It took me 3 hours to get to their capital city, constant flying.

* * *

In front of me was a boy. He was shivering. He then turned around and I saw he was terrified, Of me. I'm not terrifying, at least that's what I think. That is what I have been told by other dragons. It's meant to be an insult but I think that it is better to be peaceful than hostile. Suddenly there were armed men around me. Around about 20 pikes (not the fish) and 10 archers, with loaded crossbows aimed at me. I mean what the hell. I hadn't even done anything. I took a defensive stance. Looking warily at the solders.

"Stand down." said a voice. The voice originated from a young man. What I didn't know is that it was the boy's in front of me teacher. I warily looked around me. "What is the meaning of you coming to this place?" He asked me.

"I-I'm here as an ambassador to my people. The dragons. My name is Spiro. We wish to form an alliance..." I was cut off from what I was saying when the call went out again. This time from the other side of the camp. In the direction of the Cheetahs of Avalar. "Here we go again." I muttered.

I flew over there just to make sure it was who I thought it was who I thought it was. Guess what. It was who I thought it was. He was a descendent of Hunter.

Fact file:

Name: Blade.

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Specialty: Keen eyesight and accuracy.

Favorite weapon: Bow.

He is also my friend. The cheetahs are more accepting of others now than when chief Prowlus was chief. Which means I am allowed to go in and out of the village without much trouble. 'Cause everyone there knows me. The new chief at the moment is called Theseus. A level headed guy who is more trusting than Prowlus and a lot less short tempered. Also the village has grown and the Cheetahs have other villages around the valley instead of 1 main village.

When I got there I noticed that the boy was following me. I really needed to ask his name because I am not going to keep calling him 'the boy' for much longer.

* * *

PoV: Callum

Alright I admit it: I was freaking scared when the dragon landed. And the solders didn't help. The dragon visually relaxed when the solders went away. I relaxed when the solders went away. The dragon (Spiro) was saying something about being an ambassador. He looked way to young. Though I couldn't tell. I had never seen a dragon in real life before. The call went up, again.. and Spiro took off with a sort of 'Guess who' face. I ran after him. I don't know why but I did.

When I finally got there I saw one of the Cheetahs. We were told in one of the religions that there were flying around the city that Cheetahs were the Devils creation where we were Gods. No one believed them. Mainly because they were often caught doing bad things at night. Stealing, violence, the whole 9 yards.

Anyway they did the same thing they did with Spiro. Without me there of course. I heard some of what she said. You know her name, why she was here, etc. I noticed Spiro coming over to me. "Hi." I said.

"Hello. Soo... how are you?" Spiro asked politely.

"Oh. I'm fine but Blade over there isn't as good." I said whilst looking at Blade getting the lecture about why are you here? Which I thought extremely funny.

"Come on before she gets bored to death lets go save her." He said heroically.

"Nah lets leave her. See what happens." At that Spiro gulped. "Whats wrong?" I asked even though I knew.

"If I leave her there then she will -gulp- give me a taste of hell. Which is not on my agenda for today." Spiro said whilst rushing to get Blade out of there. I started laughing. Spiro turned back. "What's so funny?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I replied whilst trying to get myself under control. Of course I didn't but I was so close. I burst out in hysterics with Spiro rolling his eyes.

"Alright. I going now to save my friend." Spiro said chuckling himself.

* * *

PoV: Blade.

'Uh what did I do to get this. I am going to die if he keeps on talking.' I thought. 'Come on, someone save me and I will give you a kiss. Pretty please.' I practically begged. I then saw Spiro coming over and instantly regretted my promise. "Oh well. He is never going to let me down on this one." I muttered as Spiro arrived.

"Hi." Spiro said warmly interrupting the stem of words coming from the General. By this time the solders had got bored and walked off. Not that the General noticed, of course. "How are you?" Spiro asked.

"Dead." In a fake zombie voice which got Spiro chuckling. Which made me smile. I also noticed a boy coming over smiling. Why is everyone so happy today? Answers on a postcard.

Anyway... both me and Spiro (apparently) had established that we were ambassadors for our respective species. They (humans in general) often frowned down upon us because we were quiet young. So at least we don't have the temper of some of the grownups. (pst. And we have more imagination than some of the grownups. but don't tell them I said that.)

"So who are you?" I asked to the boy.

"My name is Callum and I can't believe I am seeing the 3 main races in one spot, chatting and to put the icing on the cake they are teens. Now that is ironic." Callum said.

"Well, I have to agree with you there. But honestly I don't want to be an ambassador. I want to be an adventure. Not stuck in some room discussing the most boring topics on earth." Spiro said.

"I second that." I said swiftly. Because I personally could not be couped up in a room without repercussions to the building and everyone in and around the building. -shiver-

"Okay peeps we need to discu..." Suddenly a huge rumble interrupted the General. And an evil presence stifled all sound and movement.

"I am you new ruler. You will bow down before me or perish." A threatening raspy voice said. Like sandpaper.

"Ha like we will ever let that happen. My ancestor took down The Dark Master. Now if you threaten us like him. I will take down you." Spiro said confidently.

"Like my ancestor Hunter. Justice by my hands will come as fast and accurate as my arrow can fly." I joined in.

"And what about you little one. What brave words do you have about your ancestors. Nothing I suppose."

* * *

PoV: Callum

I heard whispering in my head throughout the exchange. Suddenly a voice pierced through the mist of voices. "Your heritage comes from the ancient sages and dragons. This is your blood line. You are powerful. You are a MAGICIAN. You still listening to me. Hey hey..." I blocked it out just then because it was starting to get annoying.

"Well to contradict your statement my good freind *cough* idiot *cough*. My ancestors were of the 10 sages of power and the 5 dragons of the council. They beard peace and order on there shoulders. Magic flows through my veins from my ancestry. You were saying." I said smugly.

"Well, well. At least I have some worthy opponents." He said. Suddenly I was punched in the gut and was flying through the air. I started growling which shocked mostly everyone around me.

"You did not just do that." I was furious I felt power flow through my veins and had a idea. A light bulb appeared above my head. I grinned. I had no clue what I was doing it just felt natural. I raised both my hands to shoulder height and chanted "Like the P in psychology, the H in psychistry, invisible ink and the truth in theology. The spell is complete. Now all is visible."

Suddenly a Crystle appeared with a monstrous face inside of it. "So you can finally see me. I have to say I am impressed. Join me and you can have infinite power."

"What's the catch. I become your slave. Your pet. I have to kill the innocent or my friends as they try to stop you." I sneered.

"There is no catch." He lied. I could tell he was lying because his left eye brow started twitching.

"You know for an evil genius you are really bad at lying. And my answer is no." I stated.

"Well if I can't have you through free will I will have to take you by force." He growled. Suddenly a dark, malevolent beam came from the Crystle and struck me. It hurt like hell. I couldn't feel anything but pain. My vision was starting to black out.

I didn't want this. I had never wanted this.

* * *

Oh cliff hanger. Well your gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out more. I am doing a complete redo of this story. I hope you enjoy. If you find any mistakes I have made please notify me of them. OC's are being taken. I wish you a very good Easter. This is Benmor signing out.


	2. New threat

Me: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of SD. I hope you enjoy.

Spiro: Hurry up already.

Me: Alright, Alright. On to the disclaimer.

Blade: Benmor doesn't own anything about Spyro or the song Bat out of Hell. He only owns his own OC's.

Me: Thank you.

Callum: Shut up and get on with the story.

* * *

There was excruciating pain. I couldn't see. Then I felt a foreign presence. And a dark one at that. It was overpowering me. I couldn't fight it. There was nothing I could do. It was dark. So very dark. Suddenly there was a spark of light. I walked towards it and it got brighter. The pain started to fade... Next thing I knew I was enveloped in a soft glow. "So relaxing." I muttered before I lost consciousness.

I woke up to extreme pain in my body. Especially down my spine. It hurt like hell. I groaned. Instantly noise assaulted my ears. "How is he... What's happening... Is he OK... What happened to him?"

"Shh." I softly whispered. Mainly because that was all I could do. Everyone quieted down. "Thanks." I promptly went back to sleep. I woke up again. My body still in agony but it had subsided a bit. I moved onto my back and opened my eyes. I was in the infirmary. But I couldn't tell which infirmary. Well it didn't really matter did it?

I then tried to sit up but found I couldn't, well not without extreme difficulty. But I did so anyway. I am stubborn like that. Like that one time... wait that is a different story. Maybe I'll tell you later. After I sat up lots of people rushed in to see how I was, what happened and to greet me. Boring really. I stretched.

It was like I had set of a bomb suddenly everyone was looking at me. I mean they were like I had was an alien with from outer space. This was going to be a long day. Wasn't it? Then the nurse came in an told everybody to, "Clear off." Everyone did but my 2 new found friends which were allowed to stay.

I tried to get off my bed but the nurse (and my friends) had me bedridden for the rest of the week if not more. "I was fine." I told them. But that went out the window because I couldn't sit up again. So I had to stay in bed for the rest of the week. I was bored out of my brain. Nothing happened that week.

When I finally got out of my bed, which had felt like forever, nothing had changed much. I got to go outside. I was still in my city. I wasn't to sore. Things were looking up. Suddenly I felt excruciating pain in my back again, but only for a second. No one noticed of course. I wandered around the city. Looking for Spiro and Blade. I saw them ahead of my talking, on a bench, in the shade, quietly. How on earth did I find them so quickly.

I walked over to them. "Do you know what happened when that beam struck him?" Blade asked. "No... we sort of. Whilst I don't think you were able to see but. Momentarily Callum turned into Dark Callum. But only for something like half a second. I have heard of peoples dark sides being released. My great-great-grandfather, the original Spyro, turned into his dark form several times but those where in times of great emotion in his life. My great-great-grandmother, Cynder, was forced to take a dark form from The Dark Master. I think he may have returned..." Spiro explained.

"Well thanks for that. It was exactly what I wanted to hear. Me in 3rd pearson." I said suddenly, surprising them. Just slightly annoyed.

"We can explain, we were just worried about you. We don't want you to be hurt. That's all." Blade quickly interjected. Soothing my slightly.

"Ah well. I can't really blame you for worrying can I. After all you are a _girl_." I teased.

"I will so get you for that one later." Blade snarled (opps I forgot she could do that.) I edjed away from her.

"Spiro, help, please." I whimpered.

"Nope. You got yourself into this mess. You are going to get yourself out." Spiro said holding back a laugh.

"Your not serious. Right." I said hopefully.

"You are so dead." He laughed.

"Shoot." I cursed my bad luck.

"You three. Over here." A new voice called. It was the General. "You are to go to the Dragon city of Warfang to ask for guidance on what to do next, on this crisis. It seems a knew threat has arrived and you are smack dab in the middle of it. I wish you fair well and good luck. You are going to need it." I knew from experience: Under ANY and ALL circumstances do NOT be discutious to the General. It will end badly. You don't need to be a prophesier to see that.

"Thank you sir." Me and Blade said in unison.

"I hope you have good luck in your endeavors to." Spiro replied after us.

As we left the city people gave us weird looks. Not that I am not used to it but you would think that they wouldn't be _that_ freaked out about it. Shesh it's as if they thought I **was** a dragon. Not that would be bad or anything. Oh yea, I don't have parents. I have a house and a caretaker whom I dislike but couldn't do anything about. My house was given to me by my parents before they died suddenly. No one will tell me why or even how they died. I don't even know who my parents were. That's the sad thing about it. The only person who knows is the King but I'm not allowed to see him to even ask it.

We set off towards Warfang which had been rebuilt after the war 1000 years ago. It was now a major trading center and city. The biggest ever so I am told.

"Lets stop here for tonight." Blade said. I hadn't noticed it was getting dark.

"OK. Su... Wait everyone stop and listen. I thought I heard something." I said.

"No your just hearing things." Blade replied, her voice laced with scorn.

"I heard it to." Spiro confirmed. Looking around carefully. "But how did you hear that. Last time I checked humans couldn't hear as well as us dragons. Not even as well as the cheetahs."

"I don't know but I think something happened when that beam of darkness struck me." As I said that a flaring pain raced up my back and I collapsed to the ground writhing.

"We need to get to Warfang quickly. The guardians will know what to do. I also fear for his health." Spiro said faintly. My vision flickered and I blacked out.

* * *

PoV: Spiro.

I guided us correctly to the city in no time at all we were there. I had to persuade them not to fire on us and to open the gates. Sheesh couldn't they tell it was me. Who else is a purple teen. Besides I had an unconscious human on my back and a Cheetah with me. What reason would they have to fire on us.

Lots of people gave me questioning looks, mainly because there was a human with us. Overall they welcomed us back. Although there were some hisses coming from those around us at the sight of Callum. I greeted most as was polite. I wanted to just take of above the clouds but I couldn't without dislodging Callum and leaving Blade behind. She would go straight after me. She goes ninja style. Like jumping from roof to roof ninja. Jeez lewise she is scary sometimes.

I went straight to the guardians; passing the infirmary on the way. Which got me a bout of angry talking about how we should go to the infirmary first, guardians second. I just ignored her. Which in retrospect, might not have been the best idea. As we reached the Temple Callums body started to twitch slightly which told me enough. He was still alive, if only just. That made me start to run towards the temple. Hoping I would not be to late.

* * *

PoV: Blade

Spiro took us straight past the infirmary and onto a humungous Temple. Past quite a few rooms. They looked like classrooms to me but I don't know. They could be used for anything. Quite a few younger Dragons greeted Spiro but few stopped him because he was obviously doing something important.

One gang of Dragons even sent us a couple of evil eyes. I gave a even worse one back that sent some of the cringing in fear. We went to a strange, slightly glowing room. Spiro knocked on the door rapidly 3 times. Almost like a code. An adult fire dragonesse ushered us in.

"Hello young one. What has... oh dear what happened." The same dragonesse that opened the door to us said as she caught sight of the fainted Callum. "Come, let us get him to the infirmary. He looks deathly ill. You may explain your story to **all** of us." She said opening the door and leading us to what I assumed was the Temples own infirmary.

When we had arrived it was quite like the humans infirmary except had a stock of gems and looked a lot nicer. "Oh we forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Summer, a fire dragoness." Summer told us. "I am Winter, ice dragoness." Winter told us smugly. "Thunder, pleasure to meet you. I am an Electricity dragon. Mph!" Thunder said as Winter shut his mouth. "Quake, good to meet ya, Earth dragon." Quake finished the introductions on their part.

"Well I am Blade. Great x8 granddaughter of Hunter. And this sorry human is Callum." I introduced.

"Well now that is all finished. Can you help him." Spiro said.

"Hmm. Well maybe but it will be a bit hit and miss. If you know what I mean." Summer said. "Best you go rest up now so that you have the energy to train tomorrow."

"OK. Lets go Blade. Wait where will Blade sleep?" Spiro suddenly asked.

"With you of course." Winter said before everyone else which caused Spiro to blush a deep shade of purple.

"OK. Lets go. I'll go show you to your room." Spiro said meekly a little embarrassed.

'Aww so sweet.' I thought.

* * *

PoV: Callum

When I woke up the pain in my back had dissipated, or at least for a while. This time around there wasn't a huge crowd around me (or at least that is what I felt). It was just me in this infirmary. Peace and quiet. After a while I just went back to sleep.

In my dream it there was a dark foreboding landscape around me. Shrouded in dark purple mist. The ground was ashy and volcanic. The sky was purple with 3 moons. One in the east, one in the west and one overhead.

'OK really getting freaked out here. What is going on?' I thought fearfully. I felt a presence watching me. I whipped around and saw nothing. "Hello anybody there?" I shouted. Suddenly there was a freezing feeling in my legs as well as the feeling of being weak. I looked down...

* * *

PoV: Spiro.

"What's going on? What's happening?" I said as I watched, worried for my friend.

"He appears to have fallen into a comatose state. We can't wake him we had tried virtually everything." Winter said concerned.

"Almost everything. There must be 1 more option. Please let us do something to help." Blade said desperately.

"Well. If you are willing to risk it. Actually no. Spiro can do this. Besides he has the ability to wield magic. You on the other hand do not." Winter said firmly (Whoever guesses the resemblance gets the cookie.)

"There is more than 1 type of magic. Spiro may have raw magical power but together we have the magic of friendship. Which is stronger than any other." Blade said feircly.

"Right sure. Well if you think you can help, go ahead." Quake said before Winter getting a glare.

"Thank y..." Suddenly Callum's eyes opened. They were deep purple with streaks of inky black running through them. No pupil or iris in sight. I gulped. In sync we put our hands on Callum and something magical happened...

* * *

PoV: Callum.

As I looked down I saw tentacles of white mist coming out of the ground and wrapping around my legs. I knew these were what was causing me to weaken.

A bright light appeared up ahead with 2 shapes forming. They looked like my friends and gave me hope. I caught shouts of "Come on Callum. Get over here." By Blade and "We can't hold this open much longer. Please Callum hurry up."

I shook of the tentacles and ran. More formed and started snaking after me. They were catching up. One snagged my foot and I nearly tripped but managed to catch myself. I fell through the light and felt weightless. I drifted of into a proper unconsciousness.

* * *

PoV: 3rd person.

"What's going on?" Thunder asked as waves of pure magical energy radiated of the trio.

"Wow that is the shortest sentence I have heard you say in a while." Summer, Winter and Quake snickered. "We thought you would have a lengthy lecture in store for us." More snickers.

"No I don't. I am asking you for an explanation. I am getting annoyed of your petulance." Thunder said in a manner not unlike Cyril. Alarmingly there was a bright flash of white light originating at the trio. Blade fell; fainted. Spiro was knocked back; fainted. Callum was sitting upright with fear in his eyes.

"What happened...? Oh that happened." Callum said wide eyed. "All I remember is me being knocked out because of pain in my spine and then... whilst asleep I guess... I was in a dark purple realm. I couldn't escape. There were 3 moons." With each sentence the Guardians tensed up a little more. "Oh and finally there were these tentacles made of white mist that seemed to drain my power and stop me from leaving."

"OK. Stop talking. The Guardians need a little chat." Winter said leaving the room with the other in tow.

"Riiight. Just leave me in the dark then. Not that I am the one this happened to. No of course not." Callum said rolling his eyes.

"I heard that." Winter shouted through the door.

"Then you must now that I am obviously _not_ annoyed." Callum replied, voice laced with sarcasm. There was a snigger and a smack afterwards. A quiet 'shut up' could be heard.

* * *

Time lapse: 12 hours.

PoV: Callum.

"So what have you summoned us here for?" Blade asked.

"We have brought you here to debrief you on your next mission." Quake replied. "What we wish you to do is scout around the valley of Avalar. We fear something is there. If you find something then do not engage unless hostile towards you. If nothing is found then you may relax in the Cheetah village (Someone review a name for it please) for a couple of weeks as a reward for your efforts. You are dismissed. You may choose to spend the time before departure to gather preparations for the journey." Quake said like a military commander.

"Yes sir." I said as I rushed of to prepare and relax. The next few hours were a blur of activity. Even though nothing much happened. When it was finally time to go we said our goodbyes to the guardians and set off. I was expecting something to happen. I don't know the world to end. A horde of monsters to attack us. I don't know. I expected SOMETHING to happen.

It took us roughly a week to get to the Cheetah village and another week to scout the surrounding valley. There was NOTHING. Some evil in the area huh. We slept in the spare guest rooms rented by the Guardians for us. Had a nice time and got accustomed to living in the village.

We were informed that at the end of the week there would be a summer solstice festival and that everyone was invited to share in the celebrations.

Blade went off to do something or other. Probably to catch up with her friends. Nothing happened for a day or 2. Well not much apart from the preparations and the fact that the other children were starting to get a bit boisterous and overexcited. I always had a hood on so they didn't know I was a human... just yet. Things were hectic enough as it is.

As the days went by I started to show my face to the older of the Cheetahs and see how they would react. Thankfully they were all accepting of me being here. The younger ones though. Might be a different story.

2 day's before the festival one of the bullies whom I had always avoided came up to me with a sneer. "Hay, you. Yea I'm talking to you. New here?" He asked in a rough tone with some others, presumably his gang, gathering behind him.

"Yes." I answered simply and softly.

"Name and heritage. Or should we just call you the fresh meat that we pick upon." He sneered.

"You can call me Callum. There is no reason for you to know my heritage." I calmly answered.

"You will tell me your heritage worm. Let us see exactly what is under that hood." He smiled cruelly.

"I wouldn't do that." I said.

"Why not? Are we going to get hurt?" He said voice dripping with sarcasm. I looked up my green eyes blazing with fire into his. My face however could not be seen.

"Do you want to find out?" I said my tone flat.

"Sure as hell we do." He said whilst ripping my hood and cloak off. The gang gasped and stepped back. I lifted my head and opened my eyes: a fire blazing within them.

"I asked if you wanted to find out." I smirked.

The leader of the group recovered from his shock and said, "Come on boys. Lets show _Callum_ who's boss and show him not to come here again." They got into fighting stances. I looked like I was going to fight; I bolted the hell out of there to where I thought Spiro would be. At the waterfall where it is rumored the original Spyro found Meadow. Leaving them stunned again. After a few moments I heard the shout of "FOLLOW HIM!"

I ran 'like a bat out of hell. Gone when the morning comes.' Sorry I had to do that. Anyway I reached the waterfall and Spiro wasn't there. 'Shizz.' I thought 'What am I going to do to get myself out of this one. Thankfully I had grabbed one of the bamboo poles that were there. That I could wield but not seriously injure. More like knock them out.

When they arrived I took up a defensive position. "Well look what we have here. Little birdy who flew away. Obviously not far enough away. Right boy's." He said.

"Right." They chorused.

"Go get him." The leader ordered.

The first one ran straight at me. Bad choice. I span my cane around and whacked him on the head so hard he just crumpled. "Bring it." I said confidently. 2 of them ran at me virtually mimicking each other. Both their fist swung at me certain they would hit. I dropped down with the pole up and it caught them both in the stomach. With enough force to leave them incapacitated on the ground.

The rest just snarled and charged. "That's real fair 10 against 1." I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm. The leaders eyes narrowing. I thrust my pole into the ground took a few steps away and ran at it. They just laughed at what I was doing and kept running. I reached my pole just before they got to it grabbed it and instead of taking it out of the ground I leapt and swung around the pole kicking at my opponents sending 5 of them stumbling back clutching their chests. I yanked the pole out of the ground and was promptly knocked off my feet.

Between being beaten up and being knocked out I have had no free time. Of course that was not my fault, well some of it might be. Anyway back to me being knocked off my feet.

I hit the ground, hard. Should have hurt like hell but I couldn't feel anything. I was calm and controlled before but they made me lose it. I jumped off the ground and spin kicked the leader in the head. Then round house kicked him in the stomach effectively KOing him. The rest looked at me with fear and ran away. I fell to the ground holding my head; thinking about what I had just done.

* * *

Good end to that chapter. I hope so. THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. OVER 3K WORKS. I hope you enjoy. This is totally my own story. I have 3 OC's who are: Spiro, Blade and Callum. Notice it is NOT Spyro it is SPIRO. I have a disclaimer as well. This is Benmor signing out.


	3. Bullies and power

Chapter 3

Me: Hello and welcome to my First story. Please feel free to point out areas that do not make sense or have bad spelling or grammer.

This story is in the of being re-done so if you have any suggestions please say them now.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SPYRO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HIS GAMES. I ONLY OWN MY OWN OC'S.

* * *

PoV: Callum

I woke up to heaves of activity... and screams. Buildings were on fire. Pillers of ash spiking up into the red sky. Body's of the dead littering the ground and in the middle was the most terrifying beast. Midnight black scales with, what looked like onyx spikes coming out of its shoulders, knees and down it's spine. The body looked essentially dragon but it was standing on 2 legs. Piercing blood red eyes with snake like pupils, scanning the battle field for any sign of life. Someone tried to run at it and stab it in the back. It just turned around and looked at him and he crumpled, dead. I managed to get up. It turned back around and grinned, not looking me in the eye. "His conscience is awake, finally." It whispered.

"Again with the 3rd person speaking. I can here you you know." I shouted at it.

I think I may have pissed it off because it look me dead straight in the eye but I felt no different. Nothing had changed. "Hmm. This one is strong or has something protecting him or perhaps a combination of both. No matter. You _will_ die by the time the celebrations are over and so will you friends and family." It said cruelly. I stood there shocked. What family? I thought. Almost as if it had read my thoughts it said, "You still haven't figured it out yet. Never mind. Just adds more suspense to when I kill you. I will tell you then and watch you squirm." The thing then laughed maniacally and an explosion rocked my world. Right before I blacked out I heard a voice, so calm and comforting, "Do not worry." It said, "This is just a dream. Believe in yourself and others and you will be fine. I know of your past and I know for you it may be hard to trust but hear me out. Trust your friends and they will help you. It is up to you weather you believe in it or in me."

* * *

PoV: Blade

I found Callum on the ground knocked out again. I mean 3 times in less than a month and he has been KO'ed for most of that time. I just picked him up, actually surprised about how light he was and carried him to my village and into the infirmary. Explaining on the way that I have no part in this and know NOTHING about this. As I got him into the bed he started to shake, sweat broke out on his for head and it looked as if his eyes had rolled back into his head. I immediately went to get the nurse.

As far as she knew he was in a seriously bad nightmare and it was best not to do anything. Hours passed and nothing changed. Then one of the bullies came in. Asking to see the 'human scum'. I jerked up, wide awake. I walked over asking why. What reason did he have to be here? He replied that he had unfinished business and pulled out a knife. Bad move buster. I grabbed him flipped him over my hip and grabbed the knife out of his hands.

"Leave him alone. What did he do to you?" I snarled. "Oh wait I know he beat you up and you want revenge by KILLING HIM IN HIS SLEEP." I said furious.

"Well yea." He said sheepishly avoiding my eyes. I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the chiefs house. The chiefs name was Prowlus after our leader 1000 years ago and his son Hawk, my big bro.

"Hi dad. This bully just attempted murder on an unconscious ambassador. He also did attempted murder/chasing away earlier of which lead the ambassador to be KO'ed and for this piece of filth and his gang to get beaten up. And whilst trying to get to him he threatened me with a knife." I said, my voice laced with venom.

"Is this true." Prowlus growled menacingly

"Y-yes sir." He said meekly. Hawk growled, "may I do the honors dad."

"Yes you may son, yes you may. Show him not to mess with others." and with that the bully got dragged outside and, well, I don't know what my brother does with them. And honestly I don't want to know.

"Dad I'm going to check up upon my friend, Callum." I announced. Me having a friend my Dad didn't know about shocked him in and of it's self. He knew everyone in the village.

"Who is this friend?" He inquired.

"Oh he is the human ambassador, the one that the bully tried to kill twice." I explained with my dad having a shocked face. As far as he knew I went to discuss politics (and to make peace) and not to make friends. He was also surprised a human ambassador was appointed. As far as he knew you had to go to the humans and not the humans come to you. "He is an unofficially appointed ambassador." I said disrupting his thought train. "He is the only one to venture with us outside his city. And was struck by a beam of darkness. And was KO'ed at least 3 times in a month. Oh and managed to fight of the darkness. And..." I said absentmindedly.

"Alright, alright I get it. He is extraordinary." My dad interrupted.

"I also have another friend who is a ambassador and is a Dragon." I said leaving dad stunned.

"2 friends in what a week. That is impressive. Now tell me everything..." My dad said intrigued.

* * *

Time lapse: 2 hours. PoV: Blade.

"And that's what happened." I finished up.

"Okay. Well... um..." Slightly stunned silence followed. "I need to go do something. Alone."

* * *

PoV: 3rd person.

Inside a grublin war camp.

"Solders tomorrow we will get our revenge on those who slaughtered us in the past. *Cheer* And to make a path of blood for the summoning of the master of which you have all awaited. *Cheer* To do this we must fight a descendent of Spyro. *Awkward silence* But we have a secret weapon against the dragon that will assure our win. *Half hearted cheer* Now get some rest for tomorrow we march." Said the Leader. In the shadows something gasped "Oh no."

"What was that. Guards search the perimeter." The leader boomed with the sound of rustling coming from the west of it.

1 hour later.

"Sir nothing is there. It escaped, whatever it was." One of them informed.

"OK. We are marching early. Everyone suit up and move out. We need to get there before they are informed of our presence." The leader shouted.

* * *

Cheetah village, Chief house. 1 hour later. Dawn of the summer festival.

PoV: Spiro.

I was walking through the forest when it happened. One of the Cheetahs ran up to me saying, "Please inform the chief there is an army of Grub..." Suddenly an arrow speared through his neck and stopped him from finishing but I had heard enough. I winged it. Arrows flying past me. Obviously very long range arrows because most of them completely missed.

I had the Cheetah village in my sights when I felt a searing pain in my spine. I looked behind and found one of the arrows had hit me right between my wing joints. Hurts like hell. Thankfully it didn't go to deep because of the hardness of my scales and the thickness of my skin. (If human skin = toughness 1 thickness 7. Dragon skin = toughness 4 thickness 12. Dragon scale = toughness 5 with reflect 1 thickness 5. Then arrow speed + sharpness = 5x human + over 2.5 x human[1]).

I was losing altitude, scrap that, I was falling like a stone and I knew it. It hurt to move my wings so I couldn't slow down. I panicked I think because after that I couldn't remember much. Foggy very foggy. I must have curled up and done something to stop myself but I can't remember what. I woke up shortly after to see myself inside a crater. Definitely **not **made by me... right? Blade peered over the edge of the crater.

"You alright scale head?" She shouted down at me obviously in pain.

"Of course not fur for brains." I shouted back go get someone, I think I have broken something. Sending her into a slight panic. For 2 reasons: Whatever made me fall out of the sky must be bad and two she doesn't want me to be hurt (or that is what she told me).

When I eventually got out it was me getting out on my own. No-one had come. My spine was on fire. I saw a commotion just as I managed to get over the rim but then passed out.

* * *

PoV: Callum

Great just, great. Back here again. I thought in the purple place I would come to know as convexity.

'Young one. I have brought you here to teach you something about yourself.' A voice said in my head.

"What would that be? I should know everything about myself, shouldn't I?" I asked with slight worry.

"Well that would be... wait, he is coming. Quickly child get out of here." A teal blue dragon with a crystle pendant around his neck told me.

"I don't know how to get out." I shouted in worry. He face palmed.

"Just think of your friends and what you hold dear to yourself. Last time it was your freinds, this time it will be you." He said. "Quickly go."

I thought about my parents. I thought of my friends. And gradually a swirling light built up in front of me. Last time it was purely white light but this time it was gold. In a door shape. Suddenly there was a cold shiver down my neck and a feeling of weakness came upon me again. This time however I just ran. I knew I didn't want to be caught by that thing. As I neared the portal I had made I saw the shadows condense and form a shape that I knew all to well. The shape from my dream of death. The dream where everything was dead or dying and I was the only one left.

The shape roared at me. "Embrace your inner darkness Callum or I will force you to do so."

"No way, no how." I shouted back as I dived through the portal.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. Looking around I found I was in the infirmary, again. Jee whiz not again. Well at least I'm not dead.

I saw Spiro on the bed next to me reading a book. "Is the book good?" I asked him. He was startled so much he fell of the bed. I burst out laughing. "That was priceless."

"Don't scare me like that. How was I to know you would awaken then or you would watch me read. Oh yea I was wondering when you would wake up." Spiro just managed to shrug off.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Just over 3 hours. Your getting better at waking up earlier." Spiro mocked.

"Hay it's not my fault I keep getting knocked out now is it." I retorted. And those dreams. I wonder what they mean. I thought.

"No not really." Spiro mused.

"Exactly..." I started. "YOUR AWAKE." Came the scream from the doorway. It was Blade. This time it was me falling off the bed. -crash-

"Oww. Don't do that again please." This time it was Spiro and Blade laughing. I blushed from embarrassment.

"Grublins have been sighted. Everyone kit up and move to defensive positions." One of the guards shouted as the warning bell was rung.

"Who couldn't have seen this one coming." Spiro groaned. I just felt dread.

"No, dear god no." I whispered.

"Did you say something Callum?" Blade asked.

I snapped out of my revere. "No, nothing." I replied.

"Okay then. Let's go kick butt." Spiro said.

* * *

The town had been put under siege. Everyone was fighting for their lives. Thankfully however the Cheetahs had not slacked off on training new cadets because the war was over. Instead they trained harder. Just in case this happened. Of course, peace doesn't last long around here anyway. Soon after Malafores defeat my race showed themselves to the dragons. Proving that we weren't just a myth. In one of our legends it says that there was a human who wasn't a human who helped us reveal ourselves. But that's just a legend, right? Wait just a minute. A human who wasn't a human. Is that really one of the lines.

Anyway, we fought and we fought. Spiro was a great help because of the armor of his scales means that it was hard to hurt him and the devastation of his attacks cause him to take out a great chunk of the grublins army. Blade weaved in and out of the Grublins, assassinating the main leaders (of which there were many) and causing total disarray. I was the medic. Tending to others wounds and such. I also took the opportunity to learn more about how to heal. But all in all I did no bit of fighting for the main part of the battle. We were winning. But I digress. I think we were equal because both sides had sustained heavy losses. Well our side not as much since none of our side died.

I went up to one of the look out posts to see who else needed to be dragged away. What I saw shocked me. Spiro and Blade were unconscious on the ground with a mob of grublins surrounding them. Beating their barely breathing bodies. It was horrifying, seeing their bodies lying on the ground with them in pain. I was infuriated that I could do nothing about this. Why? Why couldn't I be a dragon or a Cheetah and help my friends. I could do NOTHING. The best I could do is get a stick and whack them with it. Everyone else was distracted. No one came to help. Some of the archers noticed and picked a couple off but that didn't do much either. Why? Why could I do nothing? I thought. My rage grew immensely as the seconds passed. It was like a ticking bomb. Just waiting to explode.

All I saw was a bright flash then everything was a blur. I saw mangled bodies around me of grublins before I blacked out.

* * *

Time skip: 30 minuets

I was in the purple place again. "Why here of all places? This is depressing." I said looking around.

"Well this is the only place I can bring you I'm afraid." Said the teal dragon behind me.

"Why am I here? Why do I keep blacking out? What is your name? I have so many questions I need answered." I said with a smidgen of desperation coloring my voice.

"All your questions will be answered in time little one. Now as you know I am the Chronicler but what you don't know is my name is Ignitus. I can help guide you but this depends on one thing. You must listen to me. When I say run you must get out of here. Understood?" Ignitus said firmly but kindly.

"Yes. Are you the original Ignitus?" I asked almost straight away. Ignitus smiled.

"So eager. Yes, I am the original Ignitus. Spyro's mentor." He said. "And as you know you have been having many black outs lately. These are because your body is still not used to the powers that have been awakened inside it and rest allows it to cope better that and this is the only place in which good and bad co-excites. It is the only place your evil inside you can seek to control you. Your powers come from as much of the darkness and yourself. It's like 2 sides of a coin. Usually you flip on one side or the other. Some people in their life flip the coin many times. Some only few. And others find the balance and the coin goes on it's side. Spyro is an example of this. He found the balance but only with his friends at his side. And of course a little nudge in the right direction." Ignitus explained.

"So that is how he beat Malafore twice." I mused.

"Well he certainly didn't do it alone either time. The first time it was him and Cynder, Ex-terror of the Skies. The second time it was him, Cynder and another, who is your ancestor. Now after all this I have little time left to... wait. Get out get out of here now." He ordered me as I saw the shadows form into that now familiar shape.

"That thing is my darkness." I said.

"Yes it is now OUT!" He shouted at me.

I did what I did last time but something felt off. This time the portal was further away. I knew something was off. Ah well at least I have a chance right? Right?

I started running. This time there were no tentacles. As if my Darkness (**Need a name for it.)** was confident that it wouldn't need it to get to me. Apparently I had other power within myself. So I had a little look around, yes I can look around my mind. I see it like a building. Some rooms were bigger than others. Some were cluttered, some weren't. Some had locked doors. I just needed to walk around and find a locked door and try to open it. A very unsuccessful tactic so far. And as always the rooms shifted about. You know the long term memories stayed where they were in one room but there were many other rooms appearing and disappearing of short term memories. There were rooms of my personality, likes, dislikes and everything in between.

I could almost sense what was behind the doors because it was my own mind. Although some rooms played mind games on me and that had lead to trouble in the past. Although those are stories for another time. In fact there were more closed doors than open ones. The ones I do manage to open consist of memories that I couldn't place of times long forgotten or far in the future. But even that I only remember vaguely.

Anyway back to being in my mind. I walked/moved around sensing which door would lead to the supposed 'power' I had. Of which so far was non-existent. As I walked I felt that there were distubences. Rooms that were normally there weren't or wouldn't open. Some opened doors were closed and some closed doors were opened. Some rooms literally sucked in light/gravitational pull and made it impossible to pass unless I closed them. It was like it was trying to delay me from doing something. Not going to happen. When I finally got to where I felt the energy was coming from I found it a dead end. Just great. I turned around to go back the way I came but just in case I looked over my shoulder and there were 3 doors.

1 had a picture depicting Spyro. And a caption underneath. It said: "The hero who saved our world. Aided by courage and is the first of the council of the Dragons. Lead by the light inside him. He chose the harder path to victory."

The other which was already open had a picture depicting Malafore. Also with a caption. It said: "This is the villain defeated twice by Spyro and co. He chose darkness and an easy way to power. He who chose this path be warned. For ye will not return."

In between the 2 doors there was some writing. That said: "You must chose. The dark or the light. One will lead you to a prosperous and happy life. One will end up killing you. One is easy, one is hard. You must chose. Will you become like Spyro or Malafore. I leave the choice up to you."

I knew I had to chose but I didn't know which one to chose.

* * *

Cliff hanger. Now I need you to chose which door he choses. Just put in the review/PM: Light for the path of good or Dark for when he dies horribly and joins his darkness and the world ends. One could possibly be more exciting than the other. I'll leave the choice up to you. I hope you enjoy this story. THANK YOU FOR OVER 100 VIEWS. This is Benmor signing out.


End file.
